Mission to the Griffon Kingdom
Mission to the Griffon Kingdom is a side story following Shining Armor mission to the griffon kingdom, Griffonstone that was started in the chapter "The Duty of a Royal Guard". Description After getting a letter informing about a quarel between a pony guard and a member of the griffon royal family, Shining is sent by Celestia to calm the griffons down. Shining tries his best, mainly with the help of a new friend he makes, but will his effords be enough, mainly when someone is ploting to turn the griffons agains the ponies in the name of a powerful deity and with some help from the inside? Chapters "Arriving to Griffonstone" After embarking to Griffonstone, Shining Armor must be prepared to face the looks of mistrust from the proud griffons. Main Events * Shining arrives to Griffonstone. * Shining meets Gael. "Meeting King Guto" After arriving to the castle of Griffonstone, Shining meets the king, King Guto, along with his captain and his nephew and niece. After talking with the accused guard, Shining tries to ask the king to let the guard be taken back to Canterlot. Will he be succededed? Main Events * Shining meets King Guto, Captain Ulysses, Prince Quentin and Princess Greta. * Shining is able to convince King Guto to let the imprisoned guard go back to Equestria. * Two mysterious figures gather to conspire agains griffons and ponies. "Dinning With the Royal Family of Griffonstone" Shining Armor will have his first dinner with King Guto and his newphew and niece. Meanwhile, some dark ploy is being made in the darkness of Griffonstone. Main Events * It's revealed that Gael is Gustave's son. * It's revealed that one of the conspirers is Arimaspi. "A Tour Around Griffonstone" By sugestion of Princess Greta, Gael accompany Shining Armor in a tour around Griffonstone and this tour the two end up forging a friendship. Meanwhile, Arimaspi and the mysterious griffon are preparing a new plan to create a war between ponies and griffons. Main Events * Gael admits he is in love with Greta to Shining. * Arimaspi gets the control over a pony in order to enact his plan. "Attempted Regicide" Continuing their tour around Griffonstone, Shining Armor and Gael notices a suspicious pegasus flying to the dome of the throne room and, seeing him armed, they conclude the pegasus will try to assassinate King Guto and so they begin a race against time to stop this attempted regicide. Will they be able to stop the pegasus? Or will the king be killed? Main Events * The pony controled by Arimaspi tries to kill King Guto, failing in doing so due to Shining's intervention. "The Tale of Arimaspi" Interrogating the pegasus who tried to kill King Guto, Shining and Gael discover that he was hypnotized to do that and they strugle to find who made that. It is with a little help from Princess Greta that they are able to find the one who really tried to kill King Guto. Main Events * Shining and Gael get to know about Arimaspi. * Arimaspi and the mysterious griffon plan an attack. "Dethronement" With his identity now known by King Guto, Arimaspi and his mysterious griffon ally attack Griffonstone, with the former hypnotising some guardas to follow the mysterious griffon's orders. The griffon then attacks the castle and demands to King Guto to surrender the crown to him or else someone he loves will suffer. Also, the mysterious griffon reveals his identity. Who is he? Main Events * Arimaspi and the mysterious griffon invade Griffonstone, taking control over some guards. * Ulysses is revealed to be the mysterious griffon. * King Guto is overthroned, with Ulysses taking over. * Ulysses sends Shining and Gael to be locked in the dungeons and the royal family in their respective quarters. "The Idol of Boreas" While Ulysses and Arimaspi go to take the Idol of Boreas, someone will help Shining and Gael escape to the hypnotised guards. But when Ulysses tries to betray Arimaspi, something will happen that will make the griffon to regret his decision to turn against the one-eyed monster. Main Events * Shining and Gael are saved by Gustave. * Ulysses takes the Idol of Boreas to control the griffons, only to have Arimaspi taking the idol from him. "The Fall of Arimaspi" While Shining is dealing with Ulysses and the griffon guard who were ordered to attack him and Gael is heading to save Greta, Arimaspi is trying to put his plan in motion to control all the griffons in Griffonstone. Will he succeed? Main Events * Gael frees Princess Greta and she kisses him, with them expressing their feelings towards each other. * Gustave frees King Guto and Quentin and they help Shining. * Shining is able to retrieve the Idol of Boreas from Arimaspi, but the latter runs away. * The Lord of Chaos takes the darkness inside Arimaspi's star seed, turning him into a statue. * Shining returns to Equestria and reunites with Cadance. Trivia *This story happens after the chapter "The Duty of a Royal Guard" from The Life of a Young Colt. *This story introduces the following characters: **Gael; **Princess Greta; **Ulysses; **Arimaspi; **King Guto; **Prince Quentin. * Griffonstone is descrived differently in the Order and Chaos Saga, being seen as a solid and strong kingdom with King Guto as a ruler. * Gustave, the chef griffon that appears in the series, is revealed to be, in the Order and Chaos Saga, Griffonstone's royal chef and Gael's father. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga